Chocolates
by Mistsukis2
Summary: He had his chance, a chance that lasted for years, and he had wasted it in the most fantastic way possible. How stupid he had been ... Now Deku belonged to another person, who knew how to take the chances given to him. Midoriya would not follow him anymore, she had created her own path, and next to her would be Todoroki Shouto. (Fem!Izuku X Todoroki)


**Helloooo everyone!**

**Welllll, "Chocolates" is the first fanfic that I am uploading here, and it is the first time that I had tried to write in English, since English is not my native tongue...**

**But even so, I hope that you like the story!**

**This is a Fem!Izuku X Todoroki story!**

**Enjoy!**

It wasn't the first time that Midoriya Izuku prepared chocolates for Valentine's Day, but it was the first time she prepared them for friends and...

The girl smiled slightly as she continued to mix the ingredients.

... and it was the first time she'd made chocolates for a particular person for whom she was sure she could deliver face to face, even if she was rejected.

During her elementary school years, Izuku had no one to call her "friend", moreover, his classmates had already made it clear that they would never accept anything from someone without a quirk. However, at that time, Bakugou Katsuki was an exception.

Every year, the girl made chocolates with pepper (for some reason everything that Katsuki ate had pepper, and chocolate wasn't an exception) for her childhood friend by which she had a crush, but unfortunately he shared the same ideas of the people of their class, Katsuki would never accept a gift from someone without a quirk.

How was she so sure of that? Simply by the fact that the only time she tried to deliver her chocolates in person, the boy just picked up the pink package and exploded in his hands.

It was for this reason that every year Izuku put her chocolates in Katsuki's shoes locker, as well as many other girls who didn't have the courage to give it face-to-face. After that, she headed to the back of the school, where she ate the rest of the chocolates on her own as she watched the snowflakes cover the school ground until the bell rang and the classes were about to start.

But that year would be different! Izuku could deliver the chocolates she made to all those she carried in her heart.

With these thoughts in mind she poured the chocolate into the molds of different designs, leaving the hearts molds separated to put a mixture of different flavor.

Chocolate with mint.

She smiled, everything would work out ...

Out of the corner of her eye she stared at some peppers in a metal basin.

...well...at least she hoped so.

**...**

Lying on his bed, Bakugou Katsuki stared at the ceiling of his room, thousands of thoughts going through his head. In the last months so much has happened, the USJ attack, the U.A. sport festival, his kidnapping in the camp, and...

His red eyes narrowed at the thought of the events shortly after his abduction. All Might had used all the power he had left to defeat All for One, and then all U.A. students moved into dormitories built within the school area. At that time he would have wanted to confronted Izuku, but as the exams for the provisional hero license were approaching, he had to leave the "conversation" he wanted to have for later.

Well...he failed the exam, but somewhere in his being he thanked the gods for not being the only one, Todoroki had also failed, and Deku...she passed. Frustration seemed to accumulate even more deeply within his being.

That same night while all the students were chatting excitedly in the living room, he approached the girl who was eagerly looking at the cell phone, and with the greatest naturalness in the world, asked her to meet him outside the dorms later, claiming that it was about the quirk she possessed.

As soon as whole class were asleep, the two of them headed toward Beta Field, where they had faced each other for the first time. There Katsuki confirmed his suspicions that Izuku had received in fact the powers of All Might, and also, expressing all his frustration.

And Midoriya heard him, making some interruptions, but heard him.

Finally, he asked, demanded that they fight. At first the girl did everything to avoid a fight, but as he launched attacks, the girl was forced to defend herself, yet, she still begged him to stop. He screamed again and at some point he blurted out the guilt he felt about the end of All Might's career.

The next instant, Izuku attacked him claiming that in one way or another she wanted to test her new attacks, and then, the real fight started, the two putting their feelings and ideals in kicks and punches, until Katsuki retaliated one of the punches of the girl, and pressed her to the floor. Shortly after that, All Might appeared and the conversation between the three was a way to put an end to that fight.

But now, their feelings were completely understood.

Katsuki closed his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips.

Of course after that fight things had not been very fun. Aizawa-sensei was furious that they had left the dormitory unsupervised and to fight. He and the Midoriya were suspended for four and three days respectively, and forced to clean the common areas of the dormitory.

But it was from there that his relationship with Deku became more...stable? As if…now he could face the girl as a real rival instead of just seeing her as a nuisance. Of course he still exploded (not in the literal sense) with minimal things that Izuku did, and she still drew back from fear, but both knew something had changed.

His stomach growled and Bakugou remembered that he had not yet eaten after returning from a training session against Kirishima in the afternoon. The boy got up and left his room, taking the elevator down to the living room, from there, he headed for the kitchen that for some reason was very noisy.

"_What do I do now?"_

"_Ah! Just pour it in the molds and then put in the refrigerator."_

"_Ahhh! What cute shapes!"_

"_I think I did something wrong."_

Katsuki arched his eyebrow, what were the girls doing? He walked to the kitchen door and the instant he entered the room, the blond saw the mess that the kitchen was. Surely he could not cook anything at that moment.

"Ah! Bukugou-kun!"

The first person who noticed him was Hagakure, the bowl the invisible girl held approached him and suddenly a spoon full of chocolate was placed in his mouth without further notice.

Without much choice he swallowed the chocolate and then coughed.

"Did you like the chocolate?" The girl asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He shouted.

Hagakure had the decency to at least laugh ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little anxious I guess..."

"But what did you think Bakugou-kun?" Uraraka asked. "We're using this recipe we've seen on the internet, but we need an opinion."

He narrowed his eyes before say:

"Too sweet."

Of course the girls just stared at him for a few moments before returning to work.

"We asked the wrong person." Uraraka murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Katsuki shouted. "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING CHOCOLATES SO LATE IN THE NIGHT?! AREN'T YOU SEEING THAT I NEED TO USE THE FUCKING KITCHEN?!"

"Bakugou-san, can you stop yelling?" Yaoyorozu asked with her hands on her hip. "It's late, you're going to wake up the whole dormitory."

"You're very noisy Bakugou-chan," Asui said. "This way you will never be popular and will not gain any chocolate."

"WHAT DID YOU..."

The look of the class vice president made him reconsider ending his sentence.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, why do you think we're making chocolates?" Ashido said almost rhetorically.

Ah...he had completely forgotten about it.

"And we're almost finished." Jirou said, starting to wash the basins. "You'll have the whole kitchen just for you."

Katsuki narrowed his eyes and turned around, heading toward the living room. He could still hear the girls talking about decorations and other things he did not understand, but something in particular caught his attention.

_"It would be more fun if Deku-chan were here with us." _commented Uraraka.

In fact...where was Midoriya?

_"Well...she probably wanted privacy to make her chocolates?" _Yaoyorozu said._ "What other reason for her to ask for permission to go home on the eve of Valentine's Day?"_

_"Do you think she's doing it for someone in particular?" _Hagakure exclaimed excitedly.

Bakugou frowned at that remark.

_"Perhaps..."_ Jirou said. _"I don't see another reason to why she would return home. After all we are making chocolates for everyone in the class, and if Midoriya was to make just that kind of chocolate too, she would definitely do it here with us."_

There were quiet for a minute, and the young man who was lying on the sofa in the living room almost got up to see if anything had happened. Not that he was worried, of course.

_"And who do you think she's going to confess to?"_ Asui asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

Katsuki's red eyes widened, Deku was going to confess?! For who?!

Again the silence prevailed in the kitchen, and the boy found himself uneasy.

_"Well...I think we all know who is the guy..."_ Ashido said.

And the conversation ended there, leaving a more than annoyed Bakugou squirming on the living room sofa for not having an answer.

"_Why am I so angry?" _He thought.

He probably wouldn't sleep that night.

**…**

The day dawned snowing, and probably would continue for the rest of the day, some children who were going to school had already started a snowball war with their friends and that made Izuku smile. Since she had returned to her house, she had to get up a little earlier to go to U.A., but it was all worth it, and the bag full of chocolates in her hands was proof enough.

The trains were slower than usual because of the snow, which resulted in her arriving 10 minutes before the bell, but she could not fail to notice that some people were already receiving chocolates, some had chocolates inside their shoes lockers, while others received the sweet directly from the girls.

It was no surprise when she entered her classroom and saw that all her classmates were already there, some with chocolates in their hands talking excitedly about it, but they had probably not been received from the girls in the room since Izuku could see the bag of chocolates beside Yaoyorozu's desk.

The girl cast a glance toward the back of the room, and her green eyes met a pair of mismatched ones. Her cheeks flushed slightly, but Izuku waved to Todoroki, who gave a slight smile as a way of showing that he had seen her.

"Deku-chan! Good morning!" Exclaimed a lively Uraraka, causing Midoriya to turn her attention away from the boy to pay attention to her friend.

"Good morning Uraraka-san." Replied the green haired girl with a smile. "I thought you'd have delivered the chocolates."

"No, no!" The brunette said. "We will deliver it at lunchtime."

"Uh...so I guess I'll do the same." She murmured before walking to her desk.

"Deku-chan..." Called Uraraka accompanying hers friend, who was putting her things on the table. "Did you make some special…chocolate?"

It took a few seconds for Midoriya to finally understand the question, and then her cheeks went completely red, which was enough for Ochako.

"You did!" Exclaimed Uraraka, before being interrupted by an explosion.

Both girls and some other people in the classroom stared at Bakugou who had clenched fists.

"Shut up! You are too noisy!" He shouted in his usual irritated tone.

"You're the loudest of them all!" Uraraka said, pointing his finger at the boy's face who played with the idea of sending an explosion on the girl's offensive finger. "You're just squeaking because you're not likely to get any chocolate from Deku-chan!"

Once again the room was silent for a few moments, until a sequence of explosions came out of Bakugou's hands.

"AND WHO SAID I WANT SOMETHING OF THAT NERD, ROUND FACE?!"

"WHO DON'T WANT A CHOCOLATE FROM DEKU-CHAN, YOUR ANIMAL?!"

The exchange of compliments continued between Ochako and Katsuki, one defending Izuku and the other insulting her with the immense vocabulary of possible nicknames, while said girl just turned around and sighed, before facing her bag full of chocolates.

"How many times do I have to repeat it? When the bell rings, I want everyone already seated."

Aizawa's tired, irritated voice made all students freeze in their places. Kirishima held Katsuki by the arms, preventing him from possibly trying to kill Uraraka who was held by Iida, who until then had tried to stop the fight.

"Sit down."

The command took effect immediately, in the blink of an eye they were all seated properly in their chairs.

The teacher sighed and crawled with his yellow sleeping bag to his desk, mumbling along the way something about children having lots of energy.

...

The morning classes passed quickly, or at least that's how Izuku felt the time pass. During the classes she thought about how she would give her chocolates, 17 of those thoughts had a "happy ending" as she decided to call it, and 2 other thoughts had uncertain endings.

"Everyone!" Yelled Yaoyorozu excitedly, catching everyone's attention in the room. "Before you go out for lunch, me and all the girls in 1-A have a present for you!"

"CHOCOLATES !" Mineta shouted with wide eyes.

"They are chocolates in the name of friendship." Said Asui before Mineta assume something more.

Izuku and Momo stared at Mineta's shrunken and disappointed form in the chair, who started to murmuring something about knowing that they were obligatory chocolates.

The girls began handing over the transparent little bags tied with pink ribbons to the boys in the room. Everyone thanked the girls, some a little more excited than others (Mineta, Denki and Sero), and with the exception of Katsuki who accepted after much shouting, everyone was happy to have received the candy.

"Ah! So I'll seize it and give mine too!" Izuku said, standing up.

"HEHHHH?"

The girl stared at her male classmates who looked shocked, what she did, she didn't know exactly.

"I thought those chocolates were from ALL the girls?" Denki remarked, staring at his chocolates.

"And who cares?" Shouted Mineta. "We will receive MORE CHOCOLATE! And from Midoriya! The angel of this classroom! Beautiful and wonderful, not to mention the bod...

Mineta couldn't finish his sentence once Tsuyu has slapped him with her tongue.

"You don't have to finish this comment Mineta-kun." said the frog quirk user.

Ignoring the boy's comment, Izuku began distributing the chocolates that were in transparent little bags too, to the people in the classroom, including the girls, who were surprised that they were also getting chocolates.

"Deku-chan! You're an angel!" Ochako cried, throwing herself toward Midoriya to hug her, an example followed by the other girls in the room. Izuku in turn just laughed a little embarrassed.

As soon as her friends released her, Izuku returned to her desk. Only two chocolates remained in the bag. Now...the question was…how to deliver them?

The girl's green orbs stared at the chocolate bag identical to the others she had just delivered, the only difference being the color of the tie, red. It would probably be best to deliver all the "friendship chocolates" first, right? Determined the path she would take, Izuku took the present and turned to Katsuki who continued to complain about the festive date...well...the worst that could happen was him refusing the chocolate and blow it up just as he had done a few years ago .

"Ka-chan!" Izuku called.

Katsuki's red eyes stared at the girl with long, wavy green hair.

He frowned.

"What do you want, Deku?!"

"Ah..." Suddenly, the girl forgot all the speech she'd decorated to confront her childhood friend. Despair took over, and a desperate Midoriya was synonymous of mess. "…I...I know you don't like sweets, and well...I know you hate me too..." Something in that phrase made the blonde slightly troubled. "…but...I...well..."

"JUST FUCK SAY IT!"

"I had also made some chocolates for you!" Izuku said extending the candy to the blonde.

The room was silent and some of the students stared at Katsuki, waiting for an explosive reaction, something that did not come, apparently the boy himself was in shock.

"Deku-chan...you really are an angel." Said Uraraka breaking the silence "Only a kind soul like yours would give chocolate to a bully like Bakugou-kun."

"Yeah...only you would do it Midoriya…" Commented Kirishima.

"Hey Bakugou! Just accept the chocolate! "Denki exclaimed, which finally made Katsuki react.

"Chocolates...you made chocolates..." Katsuki said rather...incredulous.

"No Bakugou, they're lollipops!" Sero muttered ironically. "Of course they're chocolates, man!"

And that sentence finally made the Bakugou Katsuki that everyone knew come back.

"I AM NOT BLIND YOUR IDIOT!" He shouted. "I KNOW THAT THEY ARE CHOCOLATES! TODAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY, IT IS OBVIOUS THAT SHE WOULD MAKE CHOCOLATES!"

"...Ka-chan...?"

Katsuki turned his gaze to the girl who continues to stretch the present toward him, she was looking at him anxiously, waiting for he accept or refuse them. If he was still Katsuki from a few months ago, he would have already blown the sweet, but after the conversation/fight with the girl, he knew their relationship had changed. So Bakugou accepted them, not in the mostly polite way, after all just taking the present from the hands of someone could never be called "educated", but for both it was already a beginning, and the smile on Izuku's face was the proof.

"I hope they're not bad, Deku!" Katsuki commented, starting to open the package. "Otherwise I'm going to blow them."

"Well...it's not like you haven't done this before." Izuku commented, which made Katsuki stop his movements for a few seconds.

"Oh...he does not even have the capacity to say 'thank you'." Hagakure commented, the other girls and some of the boys just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Really...you do not have a bit of education..." Ochako said before finally realizing what her friend had said. "YOU ALREADY EXPLODED THE CHOCOLATES THAT DEKU-CHAN DID FOR YOU?!"

And that remark made the class turn into chaos again. A chaos that was seized by Izuku, who took her last gift, a heart-shaped box, and headed for Todoroki who had only watched his classmates, preferring not to get into that mess.

"Todoroki-kun?"

"Midoriya."

Her cheeks turned red again when her eyes met those of the son of the new number one hero.

"Um...can we talk...outside?" Izuku asked, staring at the floor.

Todoroki knew what it was about, after all, it was Valentine's Day, but he did not know that he was so anxious until the girl approached him.

"Of course," he said at last.

And without their classmates realizing, the two left the room, followed by only a pair of red eyes that realized their absence in the midst of the confusion.

"AHHH!" Katsuki shouted. "YOUR EXTRAS AND ROUND FACE! FUCK OFF! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING MORE IMPORTANT TO DO?!"

"Yes! I have more important things to do than arguing with someone like you!" Uraraka said, showing her tongue to the boy before running out of the room.

Gradually the other students in class 1-A began to leave the room to finally go to lunch, leaving Bakugou alone in the room with his chocolates in hand. He stared at the sweet bag he had started to open, if Deku had given him chocolates the year before, he would have blown them up, just as he had when he was 10, all because she did not have a quirk.

Thinking now, all those years of quarreling with the girl had been because he was a fool, all because he had believed that the girl without a quirk saw him as an inferior being, when all this time she was just worrying with him.

When had he realized that?

Probably after she'd overheard all his worries and frustrations, and accepted his plea for a fight, all so that he could finally come back to think more clearly.

Picking up one of the star shaped chocolates, Katsuki threw one and caught it with his mouth, as if he were eating popcorns, and moments later his eyes widened and stared at the small bag of chocolates...chocolates with pepper...like the ones he found in his shoes locker during his elementary school.

**…**

To say that Todoroki Shouto had been popular in his elementary school seemed obvious, after all, how could a handsome, gentleman kid, with a quirk worthy of a hero not be popular? Besides, his cool attitude seemed to just attract more girls than chasing them away. It was as if the girls were disputing to know who would be the person to melt the ice in his heart.

By the time Valentine's Day arrived, his shoes locker was always overflowing with chocolate boxes, and some with attached love letters. His desk in the classroom was not in different conditions, piles of chocolates were forming on top of it since beneath the table was already full.

Along the day, more courageous girls approached him and handed over their obligatory chocolates, because they knew that Todoroki would not accept them if they were a form of confession. The boy only thanked the girls with his stoic expression, he saw no reason to smile and give false hopes to girls that he doesn't even know.

During his elementary school years, Shouto also learned that at this commemorative date, he should bring bags to school, _several_ bags to put the sweets. Sweets that he never ate, because he took them to donate in orphanages near his house. And for some reason, the chocolates were always milk or bitter, and like anyone else, he had his preferences. His favorites were mint chocolates.

But that year would be different, Todoroki thought as he followed Midoriya up the stairs that led to the roof.

When the academic year in the U.A. had started, Shouto decided to isolate himself, he was not there to make friends, he was there to be a hero, to be a hero better than the one he had to call father, Shouto was there to show that he did not need to use the quirk of Endeavor to be the best.

Aizawa's tests were easy, and on that board' score he identified his possible rivals, Yaoyorozu Momo and Bakugou Katsuki, he would never have thought that the timid Midoriya Izuku who got the last place would get his attention, but he admitted that the girl's willpower was formidable. Who would break their own finger to prove to a teacher that he was wrong?

But at the time Shouto put that aside, it was not like she was going to get in the way.

In the double battles during All Might's class, Todoroki was taken aback again, not that his face showed this, but the fight between Bakugou and Midoriya had left him with his nerves on the skin. The battle was intense, neither side seemed willing to retreat, but the girl's desperate plan drove her pair to victory, but that victory cost her burns and a broken arm.

And again, Shouto witnessed Midoriya's unwavering willpower as she leaped for All Might to save him from Shigaraki Tomura's attack, while he, Shouto, with Kirishima and Bakugou stood motionless before the scene.

It was from then on that he began to pay attention to the girl, he had recognized both the willpower and the quirk she possessed, and for some reason she and All Might were close. Why did the number one hero have so much interest in Midoriya? It did not matter much, but now he saw her as a potential rival, a rival more dangerous than Yaoyorozu or Bakugou.

And at the U.A. sport festival he made that clear to Midoriya, in front of the whole class.

"_What an idiot I was.",_ thought the boy blushing slightly as he watched the girl open the door to the roof. "_After all I still lost to her on the first test...really…an idiot..."_

In fact, he had lost to Midoriya in the first test, and also in the second test if he considers that for an instant he used the power of his father to protect himself from her attack. At the end of the two tests, he was there asking to talk to Izuku, who had every right to snub him after the great shit he had said, but she listened to his whole story and still took seriously his "declaration of war". His fight against her was not easy, he admitted, she was a tough opponent despite the cute and timid appearance.

And it was her who opened his eyes.

_**This power is yours! Just yours!**_

How had he not noticed it before? Why did something so obvious go unnoticed? How did a person he knew for a short time unravel him in a matter of minutes? He had no idea, until today he could not answer those questions, but the sense of relief was something he carried with him. Midoriya's words destroyed the barriers he had built without realizing it, and he smiled, something he had not done for years. And she smiled back. Despite all the wounds, she fought till the end, but she did not fight for herself, Izuku was fighting for him, and because of that, Shouto won that match.

Probably that had been the most intense fight of the whole festival, the destroyed battle arena was the clue, but Shouto didn't care about it, his mind was now infested with thoughts about that girl who without permission decided to meddle in his life. He wanted to get close to her, but he had no idea how, especially after everything that happened during the sports festival. It was then that the problem in Hosu, the problem with Stain happened. They fought side by side, their movements in sync, something that Shouto did not find possible, and with the help of Iida, they defeated the hero killer.

After this incident, he approached Midoriya, but he was happy to be friends not only with her, but also with Iida and Uraraka. The following events, such as the camp, Bakugou's kidnapping and rescue, the dormitories, and the provisional license only served to bring them closer.

Conversations in the classroom and lunch started to follow them in the dorms, they started spending more time together outside of school. The workouts became more fun when they did it together, and at least once a week he and Midoriya asked permission to leave the school area to walk around in each other company.

And at some point Todoroki Shouto realized that his feelings for Midoriya Izuku went beyond friendship. He loved her. He loved the strong and fearless way of the girl, loved the sensation of her green hair in his hands as he caressed them, loved to see her eyes shine when she spoke of heroes, loved and found it funny to see her mutter about quirks, loved the warm feeling that spread through his body when their hands touch, but most of all, he loved to see the gentle smile on Midoriya's face.

When did this happen? He had no idea, and he didn't care, because that feeling brought the best of him to the surface, and he would not have it any other way.

"To ... Todoroki-kun!" Exclaimed Izuku. Her red cheeks only made her more adorable.

The two of them were in the middle of the roof, it wasn't snowing anymore, and the icy wind shook their hair.

"I...I...I made some chocolates because today is Valentine's Day, obviously they are chocolates and not lollipops as Sero-kun said..." The girl began to speak nervously, which made Todoroki smile. Of course she couldn't be direct. "Well...I made chocolates for everyone from the class, and some for my mother and for our teachers too, by the way, I already give them the chocolates before going to the class and...ah! And accidentally I ended up hearing that today..."

"Midoriya."

"Yes?!"

"I think you're getting off topic."

"Ah!" She cried embarrassed. Todoroki noticed that even the girl's ears were red. "Ugh ...I dropped the topic again..."

Shouto laughed lightly and stroked Izuku's hair as she raised her face to stare the boy who just smiled.

Izuku couldn't help but smile back. Todoroki's smile was something she had learned to cherish, because there were few moments that the boy displayed an opening.

When Izuku met Todoroki Shouto, he had such a distant air that she never had the guts to approach him, moreover, she had to deal with Katsuki's explosive attitudes, so she never thought of interacting with the ice and fire user. The first time they interacted was during the USJ attack, and yet there were few words exchanged since they were more focused on surviving.

And suddenly, before the U.A. sport festival started, he had declared that he considered her a rival even with the more than visible differences of techniques. At that moment, Izuku did not know very well what to think of the situation, after all, why the hell was one of the best students in the class that she had never said a simple "good morning" decided to pick a fight with her? She, Midoriya Izuku who had no control over One for All and who broke some part of her body every time she use such power! Well, later that day, she found out why.

Midoriya remembered thinking that Todoroki's story was worthy of a protagonist of some kind of comic, but even so, she did not agree with the reasons that made him want to be a hero. That is why she accepted the declaration of war. It was for this reason that she did her best in the fight against the boy. But most of all, she gave up her ambition to just win the festival, to try to save that 15-year-old boy who was lost in so many emotions.

She reached her goal, the "thank you" she heard Shouto mutter was enough to know she had made a difference.

After the festival they did not speak again, perhaps they were a little bit uneasy after so many things had been said from both sides, but the incident in Hosu came to change that. They fought side by side, their movements in harmony, she attacked and he defended her, and with the help of Iida, they won.

When they returned to class, Todoroki started to walk beside her, Iida and Uraraka. Todoroki's calm presence seemed to be what was lacking in that group. The summer camp incidents, Katsuki's kidnapping, the dorms, and the provisional license seemed to just get them closer.

She and Todoroki started spending more time together, the conversations inside the school follow them inside the dormitories, she went to the boy's room and he also showed up in her room. The workouts seemed more fun when they made them together, and at least once a week they left the school area for a walk.

Of course his interactions with the boy didn't go unnoticed by the other girls in her class, who began to question what were her feelings toward Todoroki. At first she denied it, she said that they were just friends and nothing else, but after some time Izuku realized how her heart was accelerating with the simple touch of their hands, realized how calm she became, but not less embarrassed, as soon as the boy stroked her hair when she was worried about something, and most of all, she realized how happy she was when he smiled.

She, Midoriya Izuku had feelings for Todoroki Shouto that went far beyond friendship. She loved him. And that was the time to express them, even if they were not reciprocated.

"Todoroki-kun...I made some chocolates for you." She said at last. "Would you accept them?"

_They are not friendship chocolates. Would you accept my feelings?_

The subjective sense of the girl's phrase hung in the air.

She placed the heart shaped box in front of her flushed face, blocking Shouto's line of sight. Todoroki could not contain the huge smile that came to his lips when his brain finally sued the sentence.

He took his hand out of Midoriya's greenish hair and took the box of chocolates from her hands.

"Thank you Midoriya." He said smiling.

Izuku stared at the boy's face, his cheeks slightly red, and a smile was on his face. He began to open the package, and inside it were heart shaped chocolates carefully placed in pink molds. Todoroki took one of the sweets and brought them to his mouth, and immediately his eyes widened. They were not milk chocolates or bitter as he always received, those were ...

"Chocolates with mint." Izuku smiled at the look of surprise on the boy's face. "They're your favorites, right?"

Shouto stared at her for a moment, Midoriya really knew all his preferences.

"Did you write this down in your notebook, too?" He asked, then laughed at the girl's embarrassed expression. Of course she had noted his preferences for chocolates.

"Well...I thought...that one day this information would be important..." She was trying to defend herself, and failing miserably. "…maybe one day that information will save our lives? Who guarantees that one day a villain with a quirk of..."

"Midoriya." Shouto called, which made her face him again.

Without losing any more time, Todoroki leaned forward, his right hand holding the box of chocolates, and the left landed on the girl's red cheeks.

"Thank you for the chocolates... Izuku."

And then he put his lips over hers. It didn't take long for Midoriya's green eyes close and she respond to the kiss. A sweet kiss like the mint chocolates she'd made especially for Shouto.

**...**

Katsuki let out a sigh, something very contrasting with his explosive and confident personality. He turned around and began to quietly descend the stairs leading to the roof of the building, leaving the couple in peace.

It was amazing how he always found himself listening to Deku's conversation with Todoroki in the most different situations.

Placing one more of his chocolates with pepper in his mouth, he thought of the irritation he felt when he heard the girls saying that Deku would confess to someone. Now he could understand this irritation, which could also be called jealousy, not that he would ever admit it. He had his chance, a chance that lasted for years, and he had wasted it in the most fantastic way possible.

How stupid he had been ...

Now Deku belonged to another person, who knew how to take the chances given to him. Katsuki had no right to feel frustrated, but even so, there he was walking restlessly through the corners of the U.A.

Midoriya would not follow him anymore, she had created her own path, and next to her would be Todoroki Shouto.

Even so, Bakugou Katsuki found himself wondering if in the next year he would still receive his chocolates with pepper.

**I hope that you liked the story!**

**I'm sorry for possible grammar errors! If someone want to be the Beta Reader for this fanfic, please send me a Private message!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
